Feelings
by violentluck
Summary: Alice becomes curious about her wants.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) Ok so I realllly wanted to write a strong smut piece. Bear with me considering this is my first one without going into details which I was going to but however there are too many witnesses so this is the best I could do. Please be kind on the comments, that's all I ask.

Alice sat alone on a lazy warm day, the bees humming from the hive not too far from the oak tree that she is currently leaned against. She closed her eyes and dreamed of Mr. Hatter. A smile painted on her lips, bright as the sun. Oh how much she wanted him to be with her, enjoying such a warm, calm day. She spoke of pure innocence, but however, her mind and thoughts are not. These feelings of want and need as ALMOST overwhelmed her. Ever since she turned 17, her body has wanted something, but what? Why was she thinking these dirty thoughts? Alas she didn't know. _Maybe Mr. Hatter would know what I'm feeling_ she thought. Then one of these dirty thoughts seeped into her mind again. The scene plays like this.

"_Good morning Mr. Hatter!" She waved at him when she entered the yard._

"_Good Morning my dear Alice!" He met her at the gate. _

_One of her feelings twisted her stomach into knots. Heat rose up from her core, making her breathe harsher._

"_Are you ok?" Hatter asked her, she just smiled_

"_You don't seem ok-"He was cut off by Alice's lips crashing into his. The feeling of want and need took him over as well. Their bodies molded perfectly to each other. Clothes went flying in a symphony of fabrics of vibrant color. Moans and bubbly excitement flooded the room. Her hands were bound by her request on the head board. Each time he thrusted into her, a louder moan escaped her lips. It was everything that she could ever imagine._

Oh yes this is what she wanted she thought. A gentle moan escapes her lips as she slowly opened her eyes and found Hatter standing before her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.

"More than you will ever know, Reginald" Alice smirked at him. It was a good answer but now he wants to know what the dream was about and the reason she was moaning so much.

I apologize of how horrible it is!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok so I decided that the smut wasn't strong enough for me so we will pick up where we left off.

I own nothing...sorry for not mentioning it before!

"Please Alice! Are you going to tell me why you were moaning so much, I know it wasn't about chocolate either so what was it!" Hatter tortured her with questions, another one of her "feelings" (to us that is getting turned on). It rushed like a bottle rocket from her core to her fingertips. She felt like ripping her clothes apart, just to cool off. They are usually not this bad but thanks to Hatter being so close to her, the heat is getting worse by every passing second.

"Alice, are you ok?" His face composed of pure concern for her well-being

"Perfectly, it's just a little warm that's all" She smiled; he cocked his eyebrow at her; Those piercing green eyes of his boring into her, questioning her motives; well knowing that there is a deeper reason.

"No you are not ok. What is-"Her lips crashed into his, when she released his lips, his face composed in shock.

"Alice?" She smiled deviously at him.

"Alice. Is there something I should know about?" He took a startling serious tone.

She got up on her tippie toes and laid her hand on the side of his neck. Goosebumps rose on his neck where her hand met his skin.

"I want you Mr. Hatter." Her breath feathered in his ear; her voice thick as molasses of pure lust. Inside of him, the same heat spread, but he actually knows the feeling of want.

"In what way do you want me, Ms. Alice?" He responded, wrapping his arm about her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"I want you inside of me, making me scream your name." She started to undo the buttons to his shirt. He raised her lips to his.

By every passing second, the kisses became more desperate. He laid her down on the grass, his eyes filled with hunger for the innocent, beautiful woman that lay before him. Tails of kisses and nips along her jaw, down her neck in such a slow movement that it tortured the poor girl. Breathless moans escaped her perfect lips.

"You know I do like this dress but it covers so much. I want to see more." He slowly unbuttoned her dress, she moaned in impatience. The dress flew in the air, now revealing the snow white skin. He tailed more kisses and nips to her breasts, her rosy nipples erect, begging him to suck on them. Not that he minded. He took her nipple into his mouth. His hot mouth sucked and licked her breast, groping the other. More amazing sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. This is so much better than she ever imagined so far, she flung his shirts into the air, joining the forgotten dress just a short distance away.

"Oh Alice, you are simply beautiful." He moaned into her lips. His hand traveled down her body to her panties. Toying with her panties, she groaned in want and need for that particular article of clothing to be ripped off of her. He traveled farther down to the backs of her thighs, massage them in slow motion, the heat in the depths of her stomach bubbled as she moaned for more.

"If I got that reaction out of you when I did that, I wonder what will happen when I go this" He lightly stoked her groin, a louder moan rolled out of her throat. With a devious smile, he slid her panties slowly off her legs. Making the observation of her being soaking wet, he opened her legs a little more. Leaned down and started to lick it all up.

"You taste wonderful Alice." His voice came out very harsh, low, and filled with lust. He started to rub her cilt, loader, needing moan came out of her lips, her eyes rolled in the pleasure that she is receiving. Oh how she loved it!

"Oh Reginald! Please!" She moaned as he teased her with his fingers inside of her, scissoring, stretching it out for something much bigger.

"Alice, before I give you your pleasure, you give me mine." He unzipped his pants, tossing them to the growing pile of clothes, once again forgotten. She wrapped her hand around his cock and started to pump it. Then she decided that she rather liked the moans that are coming out of Reginald, she wanted to try something different. She gently licked the head of his cock, slowly taking it all into her mouth. The rest of it that couldn't fit without her gagging, she pumped it. Another idea popped into her head, she started to hum. Reginald moaned louder and louder, he tangled his hand into her hair, wanting more. She took the dick out of her mouth; a rather disappointed whimper came from the man until she started to lick the sensitive parts of the base. It became as hard as a stone.

"I gave you yours, now give me mine" She told him as she lied back down, spreading her legs. He crawled on top of her, sticking his fingers into her mouth, telling to suck on them. She did what she was told, slowly licking each finger. Again he fingered her, prepping her. More sexy little noises came out of the girl.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked her, she braced herself for what is going to happen next. She nodded; slowly he slid his cock into her, the pleasure and pain built inside of her. He slowly thrusted into her, fearing of harming her, which is the last thing he wanted to do is harm her. Heated, desperate kisses swallowed the moans, but eventually they ran out of breath to even do that.

"Harder and faster" She begged between pants. He did what she wished. More and more moans escaped between the both of them, they sounded like a chorus.

"Re..re..REGINAL!!!" She screamed as she reached her climax, moments later, so did Mr. Hatter.

So they laid there, "So this is what your daydream were about?"

"Yes but this was so much better than I could ever imagine!" She responded, a gentle yawn came between the two, so within minutes, they were fast asleep

A/N I hope this was much better than the first chapter. It's not the best but it is pretty damn good to me at least. Thank you dear readers for reading this story.

Please R & R


End file.
